


Another Psychopath

by Ways



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: A calm day at the Smash Mansion goes awry when they learn of a newcomer who happens to be related to a certain someone.Based on the Isabelle reveal.





	Another Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third thing I’ve written this week. I was inspired by just how downright adorable Isabelle’s Smash reveal was and Villager memes, so enjoy.  
> It's 1AM and I should sleep.

The Smash Mansion was such a peaceful place, everyone had somewhat gotten used to the arrival of King K. Rool, even if he was a massive jerk. But it was all good. 

Everybody was excitedly chattering in the messhall over the prospect of a new Smasher come to join them, no one knew who it was.   
No one except for Lucas, who happened to catch Master Hand writing the letter.  
He came barreling into the room, panting for breath.   
“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES?!” The young boy shouted.  
The others looked confused, it was Mario who spoke. “Lucas, a-please. Calm-a down.”  
“No… you don’t understand… The new Smasher… it’s… it’s from Villager’s world…”  
Now everyone knew the villager well enough to know that his calm exterior held the heart of a true murderous psychopath, even the likes of Snake, Bayonetta and Ganondorf had come to fear the villager. So to hear that somehow, Master Hand had decided to let another one of his freaks into their competition in was absolutely, positively terrifying.  
It took only a single moment for Chaos to break out in the mess hall as everyone tried their best to get out of the room, people were kicking and screaming and running around, trying desperately to get out of the room.  
Of course, that didn’t last long as Master Hand hovered into the room only to see the Chaos.  
Rather than be confused, he simply laughed. “Huh, so you all heard about the new Smasher. Well, in that case, give it up for, Isabelle.”   
And with that, the doors swung open, terrifying every single one of them only to reveal the most adorable thing they all had ever seen.  
“She’s so cute!” Peach and Daisy cheered.  
“I don’t trust her.” Cloud shook his head. “Not with her around…”  
The group looked at Isabelle who happily smiled and waved at them.  
They weren’t sure how this was gonna go down, but like it or not they had a new fighter in their midst. And whether or not, her looks would deceive them, only time would tell.


End file.
